


Plans

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ryder and Unique first meet as adults. Unique confesses to Ryder that she’s trans right before their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

They stumble into Ryder’s apartment, laughing and maybe just a tiny bit tipsy, still trying to stay attached at the lips as they make their way to the living room. Unique barely gets a look at the place before she’s being pushed backward onto the couch. “I swear, I never do this until at  _least_  the sixth date.” She grins up at him.

Ryder stops kissing her neck, looking breathless and a bit concerned. “This is okay right? You don’t have work in the morning or anything?”

"Nope, I can stay as looong as I like."

He smiles and goes for her neck, sucking lightly on the sensitive place by her shoulder, making her gasp. He gets up onto his knees over her and touches her waist, then her hip, and down to her thigh as she squirms and raises her head up to reach his lips. She stops him though when he changes direction, sliding a hand up her leg, starting to lift her skirt.

"Wait, wait." Once he backs off she pulls her skirt back down, blushing. "Um, before we go any farther, there’s something I have to tell you."

He sits up and waits. He touches her hand.

She looks up toward the ceiling. “It’s actually really hard to say…”

"Do you have like, an STD? Or…?"

She frowns. “No…”

He furrows his brow. “Are you married? Are you a convict? Are you a lesbian?”

She laughs. “No.” Her smile falters. She swallows hard. “I’m trans.”

"Oh!" He shifts backward. He pulls his hand back, just for a moment, then returns it to hers. "That’s - wow."

"Is that… okay?" Her voice is very small.

A laugh bursts out of him on a breath. “That’s really- I’ve never thought about that before. I mean I just-” He slumps forward. “Huh.”

"I understand if it’s too weird…"

"No, no!" He looks at her face. "I’m just, no it’s cool. It’s just, I never even-" He shakes his head. "I’m pretty much positive I’m gonna say the wrong thing."

She smiles sadly. “I’ll understand. It’s okay to ask questions.”

"Okay." He nods and bites his lip. "Okay. Tell me…  _exactly_  what this means, for like, you and me getting naked.”

She laughs out loud. “Well, it means I don’t have a vajayjay?”

His eyes seem to focus on the general area of her skirt. He raises his eyebrows.

"And it also means I’m not going to take my bra off because I kinda need it to make my chest look, you know-" She gestures at her ample bosom. "And it wouldn’t feel right if we were doing stuff and, you know…"

"You don’t like your chest?"

"Not at all."

"So I probably shouldn’t, like, try to feel under your bra or anything."

She shakes her head. “Please don’t.”

"And what about like, stuff below the waist?"

She smirks. “Oh honey,  _below_  the waist? It’s  _all_  good.”

Ryder’s mouth drops open. “Really?!”

She blushes and twists her mouth, trying to hold in her smile.

"So do you like to, you know-" His waves his hand in some indecipherable gesture. "Which way do you like to…?"

She lowers her head and looks at him through her eyelashes. “I like it both ways.”

He covers his mouth with his hand, blushing hard and looking her over.

"But there’s no pressure!" She reaches up to stroke his shoulder. "We don’t have to do anything. We could just say goodnight, I could make my way home…"

"No, no! I’m not, like, I don’t want to stop, I just-"

She raises one eyebrow.

He turns even brighter red. “So like, is it okay if I still want to be, sort of, on top?”

She laughs, delighted. “Oh, definitely.”

He laughs along with her. “So…” He leans down, bracketing her body with his arms, and kisses her lips. “This doesn’t actually change any of my plans.”

Unique kisses back. “Oh, you had  _plans_ , did you?”

As he makes his way back to that place where her neck meets her shoulder, he murmurs: “That’s something you should probably know about me. I’m a planner.”

She relaxes back into the feeling, and her giggle turns into a moan.


End file.
